


Spares

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Cameron and his pants, constantly getting parted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spares

Spares

By

Denise

 

 

 

 

At first, Cam didn't notice that anything was amiss. The next day, he just thought that it was odd and that maybe he was tireder than usual.

 

By the third day, he was   getting downright puzzled.

 

On the fourth day, when he found them perched neatly in the middle of his dining room table, he knew that something was up.

 

It took him until the sixth day to track down the pants fairy and that was only after an overheard conversation in the gym.

 

With the latest pair of crisp blue BDU's clutched in his fist, he marched into her lab, her grin his confirmation. "My desk, my locker, the trunk of my car, my gym bag and my dining room?" he asked, holding the pants up and shaking them in a mock threat.

 

Unrepentant, she grinned. "If you're gonna keep losing them, the least I can do is make sure that you always have a spare."

 


End file.
